Katherine I of England
Katherine Margary Lettice Elinor Vyssi (9 August 1540 - 23 December 1604) was the first Queen of England and the last monarch of the Vyssi dynasty. She was sometimes nicknamed Lavender Lady or Katherine the Imperial. Katherine grew up as second princess, after Edward Vyssi. After his death, Katherine took his place as heiress to the throne. In her reign, she spent an amount of time spreading theatre and art, but also enjoyed football and other sports. Having a natural hate for Scots, she was depicted as vain, proud and smug in this country. Its Queen, Mary, felt the oppertunity in this and plotted against her with the Enlightenment, until Queen Katherine beheaded her. That, as well, was a favoured hobby of hers, along with alcoholism. She was a woman of extreme differences, and she also had lived those differences. Youth On 9 August 1540 she was born to King Richard VI and Giovanna Bellini, who died by her childbirth. The English thought Katherine was posessed, which caused Giovanna to die. Richard decided to keep her, instead of the usual Vyssi treatment - burning on the stakes. With that in the back of everyone's mind, growing up was much of a task. Too much for a young girl like her. In her childhood years, she befriended William Lawnder. William was a poor boy from a farm, with his many siblings, mother, father and aunt. They meet on her birthday, where William is sent to bring the King a bouquet of flowers. This would mean the start of a friendship ever since. She spent her days playing the organ and painting, knowing this wouldn't always be her way of life. She didn't know about the throne yet, but she always strove to become an explorer. Even though she knew the chances were small, she did all to become one as it was her life goal. Loved by artists, she was in many paitings as child. Her smile and eyes were always challenging to draw, but were usually worth the result. She had cute dimples and a slender jaw, creating an angelic face everyone adored. She was kept chubby as it was considered cute and as a sign of wealth. Plague By 1557, the plague slowly came along, swiping all across England. Rose Elliot was the first one to notice, but when Rose told Katherine about it, she was just as alarmed. William had already lost his uncles, a cousin and his grandparents. The King didn't care for one or the other peasant, even if his daughter befriended him. When Edward fell ill, and the King too, Katherine let go of her attempts of saving them. Not a week later, the King passed away. Edward followed soon, dying behalf of his two sons and loving wife Rose. Then, the only left to rule was Katherine herself. Englightenment She did not want to rule, and in dispair she ran away from her destiny. She ended up in Belgium, where she met Celia e Diamanti and her Enlightenment. Katherine joined immediately, under name of Gratia Fors as the Enlightenment was strictly against the monarchy. There she also met Massimo Bos, and found Juliet and Julian Langley, two children of the nobles Beatrice Cheddar and Philip Langley. All of them joined Celia, and together they went across Europe finding others of the group. Sadly, it did not take for long. In three years, everyone was arrested and sentenced to death. Only a few were never executed, including Katherine herself, who was sent back to England. Category:Queens Category:Vyssies Category:Enlightened